


Asami’s Haircut

by Hiyorichan19



Category: Finder no hyouteki
Genre: Blind Date, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Intense, Intense Love making, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyorichan19/pseuds/Hiyorichan19
Summary: Ever wonderd how Asami cuts his hair? Akihito as a hairstylist? Ummm...interesting?...Well read on and find out how Asami’s haircut went like.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Meeting The Great Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story!  
> I’m new to Ao3 but I have always read a lot of fanfics on this flat form. I joined Fanfiction.net for 4 years ago but I haven’t wrote much. I went MIA, tbh! But I’m back!
> 
> But this time I’m so excited to be sharing some of my fanfics on The Finder Series! Since quarantine has made me so bored lately, I found myself writing again.
> 
> (There’s two part of this short story)

As the sun was rising over the busy and crowded city of Tokyo. One man by the name of Asami Ryuichi was getting ready to go to work as usual. He’s the man that always wakes up at exactly 6:30 in the morning each time. The man who is always on time on everything he does and goes. He’s the type that doesn’t give a shit about anyone or anything that doesn’t relate to him. You can say that he seems OCD and very clean and perfect most of the time. He’s the type of person that you can’t casually touch.

Asami just finished tying his tie, he looked at the mirror and did his hair. His hair is probably the only thing that takes him a little longer to do. He likes his hair combed and slicked back. As he was doing his hair he noticed how long it had gotten. Time flies quickly, when you’re always keeping yourself busy, maybe it’s time for a haircut. He quickly glanced at his luxurious and expensive watch and it was 7:05 am. He grabs his work briefcase and heads to the door. Open it and his two trusted subordinates, Kirishima and Suoh, both were waiting for him.

“Good morning Asami-sama” the first subordinate named Kirishima said to him. 

“Everything is prepared for you.” As they are heading toward the elevator into the lobby of the apartments. 

“Umm” said Asami, acknowledging Kirishima. “What’s my schedule today.” 

“Well, today you don’t have much. You have a meeting at 8:15am on how Sion has been doing so far this year, and another meeting at 4pm with other business representatives, and that's all sir.” said Kirishima. 

“Umm…after the first meeting find me a place around the area where I get a haircut. It will be nice to kill some time.” Said Asami. 

“Hai, Asami-sama” 

As the black BMW drove into the busy streets heading to the Sion Inc business building. There, where he spends most of his time working. He took out a cigarette and smoked and looked out at the car window. Noticing that there’s a salon that just recently opened. And a young man outside hanging the open sign up. And he…has the prettiest and blond/silver hair he thought.

By the time the car got into the private park lot on the second level of Sion building. Asami went straight to his office and grabbed a couple of papers and headed to the meeting room. As he was walking through the halls all his employees greeted him and said their good morning’s to him. Everyone just looked at him in awe, he is truthly the most handsome human being on earth. He enters the meeting room with his two subordinates.

An hour and half passed and the meeting was finally over. He went back to his office, sat down on his chair and leaned back. He took a deep breath and exhaled and it instantly relaxed his body. He turned around and looked at the hugomous window in front of him and looked at the scenery. And then there’s a knock on the door and it was Kirishima.

“Asami-sama, I’ve looked into some places as you asked.” Said Kirishima  
“There’s many around this area.” 

“Umm lets go to the new one that just opened. It piqued my interest.” He smirked as he said that. 

“I will make an appointment right away Asami-sama.” 

… … … … … … … … …  


It didn’t take them long enough to get to the salon. As they pulled up into the curb, Kirishima opened the door for Asami. And Asami’s long legs stepped out, one of his hands in his pockets and followed behind Kirishma. They walked up to the tiny steps and opened the door. And the bell ranged.

Asami looked at the interior of the salons and it was a small but yet open-space salon. Looks very chic that fits into the modern style. As he was looking around, he heard a sweet happy and smooth voice calling out to them.

“Hello! Welcome to Toki Salon!” Akihito said cheerily. 

Asami looked him at the young man from head to toes. He was wearing simple yet stylish clothes that compliment his body shape so well. He wore a black leather jacket, and the black top that he was wearing was tucked under his deep-blue ripped jeans, that hugged his hips and legs so well...and with that beret hat on, makes him look cute 

As Asami was done examining Akihito, he said “ I had an appointment” 

Akihito tapped on the screen and searched for his name on the list of customers.

“Are you Asami…..Ryuichi?” Akihito said his name slowly…..and when the name came out of his mouth. Akihito's face was surprised for a bit and looked at Asami for a second and acted normal again. Asami noticed his behaviors and was thinking why he acted like that. Asami smirk 

“He’s interesting.” Said in his mind “Yes, that’s me.”

While inside Akihito’s thoughts, he was screaming and freaking out. He just witnessed and had a one-to-one interaction with the most famous man in Japan. And he looks so unreal in person. He secretly pinched himself by the arm a little so he can go back into reality. 

“You can follow me this way, I’m Akihito your hairstylist today” Akihito said to Asami. 

“Akihito…..Umm” a smirk on his face. 

Asami followed the young man and thought that he was very tiny and small. He was seated and the young man put a cap over him, and Akihito leaned over a bit so the cap covers him completely, Asami got the chance to smell the fresh perfume he had on. The boy was buttoning the buttons around Asami’s neck. His fingertips were soft, Asami thought. 

“How do you want me to cut your hair today?” Akihito asked standing behind Asami and looking at him through the mirror, trying not to be nervous. 

“The sides and back are about ½inch off. And the top is a 1inch off.” Asami said firmly. 

“Okay, I can do that for you” Akihito smiled.

Akihito begins spraying some water on Asami’s hair, so it’s easier to cut. Asami’s eyes were on him. Looking at him intensely through the mirror, following his every move. 

He seems nervous. Am I intimidating him…..? This is the first time he ever thinks he seems intimidating to someone. Usually he doesn’t care if he looks intimidating. But why is it bothering him? 

“Are you nervous cutting my hair?” Asami asked. 

“Huh?.....Umm no...I was just surprised to see...you come here.” Akihito replied back. 

“Ohh, so I don’t deserve to be here?” 

“Eh!? No no….it's not that…..everyday you don’t see a well-known man come into your salon.” Akihito said scratching his head. 

“Umm I supposed, you have a point. Seems like you know about me.” Asami said. 

“I..I heard of you. Seems like the media and the people around here said about you is true.” Akihito replied. 

“Ohh, what’s some of the things they said about me then?” Asami tried to make him talk more because his voice was music to his ears. 

“Well…..they weren’t lying when they said you were good looking, perfect...and have this overbearing, dominant aura around you….”

“Hmm interesting” 

Akihito felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach filled with butterflies. And he felt his head becoming more and more hotter.  
In Akihito's head, he was amazed at how much Asami talked to him. He also heard that Asami never speaks to anyone other than “important” people that he does business with or his personal body guards only. I guess he’s not that terrible ruthless guy as others talked about it. 

Asami decided to close his eyes and relax his mind so the young man wouldn’t be so nervous. He was listening to the sound of his hair being cut and to the soft sound the shears make. And most of all the soft breathing from the young man. And the way his fingers grab his hair gently and carefully cutting it. And when Akihito was finished cutting the sides and the back. He rotates Asami around, where Asami faces him. This way he can cut his bang or fringe area for his slicked-comb hairs in the front. 

Akihito combs Asami's hair down and begins to point-cut his hair so it gives a softer look. As Akihito was doing that he kinda had to tip-toe a bit to cut his hair. Asami was aware that he is a tall guy, and because he was sitting up straight, it made him taller. Asami knew that hairstylists can’t reach too high or put too much pressure on their shoulders and wrists, if they get injured, they won’t be able to cut hair anymore. And the salon chair couldn't go any lower so when he opened his eyes. The young man’s chest was the first thing he saw. He was taken aback a little. 

Asami voluntarily scoops lower into the chair and his long legs touch Akihito’s legs. It surprised him, made him jump up and let out a little scream and fell into Asami’s embrace. Asami wrapped his strong arms around the boy just in case he fell to the ground. When Akihito felt Asami’s arms, he was embarrassed and got away from Asami instantly. Asami chuckled at his shy state. Akihito was standing normally, looking at Asami and Asami stared back at him. They exchange looks. Asami smirked at him and Asami saw his face flushed for a bit and said

“Is this better? If you want me to scoop down more let me know. It’s tiring to reach” he said. 

“Umm…..yes...thanks….” Akihito said shyly. 

Akihito was still cutting his front hair, and he was so focused on cutting that particular area. And he totally forgot that Asami was still staring at him. Asami looked at his face closely. He has very pretty hazel eyes, small pink lips, and how his hair falls a little on his face, making him look so much cuter up close. 

When Akihito finished with the haircut. He styled Asami’s hair which he came in with. Akihito lost his breath for a second and was looking at him and adoring his look overall. He’s the definition of perfection. He still felt embarrassed. He made sure to blow all the hair off of the cap with the hair blow dryer and took off the cap. 

Kirishima already paid for everything and was in the car waiting for Asami. Asami still had time left and he didn’t want to leave the cute little boy too soon so he came up with an idea.

“where’s the restroom?” Asami said as he was smiling 

“The restroom...this way.” Akihito said shyly xand showed Asami the way.  
Just as Akihito was going to turn away, he was dragged along into the restroom with Asami. 

“Ah..”

Asami closed the door behind him and pinned Akihito against the wall. He stares deep into those hazel eyes, that’s showed a bit of confusion and fear in them. 

“Asami-san, what are you doin….” Before any other words came out of Akihito's mouth his lips were already sealed by Asami’s lips. 

“Uhmmm” Akihito trying to keep up “As..ami...wait...hold on.” Trying to push away Asami with both of his hands but the pushing and struggling didn’t seem to do anything to Asami. It just makes him hold onto Akihito more tightly. 

Asami one arm tightened around Akihito's waist and the other one held Akihito’s head, so he can deepen the kiss more. Asami’s constant turnings made Akihito's head become hazy and fogged. Akihito's legs became weak and couldn’t hold his legs any longer. Asami sensed it and put one of his long legs between Akihito’s legs. He stopped the kissing and one of his hands caresses his tiny and small face and wipe the saliva by the corner of akihito's face 

“You're more delicious than I thought” Asami licked his lips. 

“You...you can’t just drag someone unknowingly and kiss them out of the blue. You’re not scared that I will call the police on you?” Covering his mouth while he was scolding Asami. 

“Call the police…... you want to try and see what happens?” He smiled, giving Akihito the You-Dare-To-Call-The-Police-On-Me-Face. He moves closer to Akihito and Akihito backed into the wall more. 

“Pervert….just you wait and see!” huffed and made a pouty face. 

“Ha..ha, you’re the first to call me that, I like your attitude a lot.” Asami grabbed a hold of Akihito's face again and kissed him for the second time. Their heads move back and forth, more passionately this. Asami crushes their bodies together and holds him very tightly. 

“Ugh..hmm…” Akihito wasn’t ready for it again and he was still shocked by the first kiss. Well of course he’s still in shock because a hot, multi billionaire guy just kissed him, HIM out of all people. “Why am I dwelling on this? Shouldn’t I be happy and grateful that he kissed me?” Akihito thought “I should just enjoy it while it lasts.” 

Akihito decided to let his shyness go and wrap his arms around Asami's neck, and move his head along with him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Asami was looking at him. His piercing golden eyes stares deep into his and makes him shudder a little and he feels the coldness go through his body. 

“ahh….hmm” he moaned. He was literally losing this cool already.  
Asami heard his moan and his eyes narrowed a little and he loosen his tie knot. Asami lifts both of Akihito's arms over his head and lowers his head and starts kissing Akihito's neck.

“Ahh…..A..sami...no…” Akihito shuddered 

“You….why are you tempting me so much?” At this point he thought he was about to devour Akihito completely but since they just met he didn’t want to scare him away by his beastly desires. Asami never lost his self control like this before. Instead of scaring Akihito more, he left a few hickies on Akihito’s neck and chest.

“Oww..ummm..” Akihito panting really hard.”That hurts…”  
Asami chuckled and said “but you seem to like it” towering over Akihito. He looked at the watch and he thought it’s time to go. He left Kirishima waiting in the car for a good 30 mins. Asami tied his bow tie knot more tightly and straightened his clothes. 

He looked at Akihito who is still very confused as to why this happened and why this is suddenly ending. They both stare at each other and Asami lowered his whisper into Akihito's ears.

“Until next time.” And went out of the restroom and came out like nothing happened in there. 

And walk effortlessly into the exit doors. Akihito who was still in the restroom got out quickly and looked at Asami’s back through the doors. And he repeated what Asami said to him. 

“Until...next time..” and touch his lips...remembering the hot passionate kiss they had just a moment again. 

His face flushed and flopped onto the ground in a sitting squat style and hugged himself. The thought of seeing and having another encounter with Asami made Akihito’s heart beat faster and he was smiling and squeaking underneath his arms that were hiding his face.

What a great day.... Akihito thought .


	2. Meeting Again (On a Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami has met again. 
> 
> This time Asami have more information about Akihito and finds out that Akihito is having a blind date. Asami felt his blood boiled so he secretly investigated who this guy Akihito was going on a date with. 
> 
> When he found out. He paid the guy to canceled his blind date with Akihito. 
> 
> Because he’s going to make Akihito his. 
> 
> Muahahhaha (Evil Laugh from Author) LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write for some reasons! Lol  
> Just note that I wrote this story a month ago. I first posted in Fanfic. 
> 
> These characters are owned by the rightful owner Yamane Ayano!

Afterward his schedule became busier. Going to places outside of Japan and having all kinds of meetings around the world. His life is always working and handling the underground world as well wasn’t the easiest job. He hasn’t had the time to think and see the young man at the salon. 

While still in the shower, his hands against the walls and letting the water hit him and running down his taut skin. Thinking of the day he met the young man has made him and his member uncomfortable. He sighed heavily and wiped the water that was running from his face away. Turn off the water and step out, grab a towel and wipe himself. Put on his robe and walked out of the bathroom. 

He then sat down on the black couch and grabbed hold of the files that were laying down on the table. He began to view the portfolio of one certain person.

He told Kirishima and Suoh to dig more information on Akihito. 

His sharp eyes scam through the papers.

NAME: AKIHITO TAKABA

DOB: 05/05/1996 

AGE: 24

OCCUPATIONAL: FREELANCE PHOTOGRAPHER & HAIRSTYLIST. 

EDUCATIONS: X PRIMARY SCHOOL, X HIGH SCHOOL & X COLLEGE. 

Turning the pages, there he found some of the pictures clipped to the files that kirishima and Suoh had attained. 

He seemed happy in all the pictures. His smile is very dashing and cute. There’s some pictures of him being sad, angry, and happy. Asami chuckled at them. There were pictures of him doing other stuff besides cutting hair and photography. He volunteers and does community work. He enjoys being around the elders and kids. 

He thought back to what Kirishima has told him earlier  
“He’s been going on blind dates as well. Speaking of that he has one coming up” 

“Blind date...ha…”

His thin lips just slightly raised up.  
————————————————————————-

It was the weekend. Akihito woke up, showered, and got ready. Since today was a perfect day he wore a black slimed-loose pants that came down to his ankle and with a white buttoned up shirt. And a simple white converse shoe. 

After getting ready he grabbed a piece of toast and headed to his room again. He grabbed his little black backpack that was on his bed. And put a soft cloth underneath and then placed his precious camera, and his wallet inside. And zipped up and left his small apartment. 

Today was his 4th time going on a blinde date. He didn’t really care about blinde date. He just wants to meet someone new and see if he clicked with someone.

He wasn’t able to find anyone interesting at all. They all are either cocky or lame. He already given up but he figured out that he will give it one last try before not going to any of these stupid blind dates. 

He finally got to the place. It's a cute modern and chic cafe restaurant. You can either drink and eat outside or inside. He went inside to order himself an iced coffee and sat down on the table that is for two. 

A minute later the cafe employee came and delivered Akihito’s drink. 

“Thank you!” Said Akihito 

As he was waiting for his “blinde date” he looked through the wide glass windows and just watch people and some cars passing by. He looked at his phone from time to time. 

He heard a “ding” sound coming from his phone and he looked at it and it was his date. He open the message notification and read it 

Person: I’m sorry, I think I had to cancel it today. Something came up. 

Akihito was surprised but he wasn’t mad.

Akihito: That’s fine. Don’t be sorry. I understand, life is something we can’t control. 

Akihito replied back. And give a big sighed. He leaned his head on one of his hands and the other one holding his coffee but his head hung low. 

Now what am I supposed to do…..?

As he pondered while drinking his iced coffee. 

He was so immersed in his thoughts and didn’t realize a person’s presence passed him. This person sat down across from him. 

This person touched Akihito’s head and ruffled his hair a little. 

The sudden touching shocked Akihito so much, his eyes shifted up and looked at the person. And he was stunned….

“!!!!” 

The straw that he was sucking his iced coffee with fell back into the coffee cup. And his mouth was opened. As we looked at the person in front of him, he was completely frozen in place.

“Aa..Assami..?.....?” His eyes were wide opened.

As he said his name. He blinked a couple of times and turned his head to look around their surroundings. Everyone was staring at both of them, of course Asami’s presence catches everyone's attention. He then looked back at Asami. 

“Why...why are you here?” Akihitos said as he was still shocked. 

“Ha...I saw you here alone so I came to join you.” Asami said as he had a slight smirk on his face. 

“Ohh...you were just passing by?” 

“It seems like you’re expecting someone.” Asami said with his arms and legs crossed sitting on the chair. His eyes focused on him only and didn't look anywhere else. 

Akihito blinked several times again and swallowed his saliva. 

“…haha….I have a date today but it got canceled….”

Akihito said shyly as he played with his drink nervously and swirled the straw around in his drink, He quickly glanced at Asami in surprise..

“Wait...how did you know I’m meeting someone….??”

Asami continues to stare at the young man. By his action Asami truly loves seeing all his different faces and moments he makes. His smirk was wider than before. He fixed his posture so he could place his arms on the table and lean closer to Akihito.

“I have my ways…...and besides I could be a better date than the other person.” Asami said to him. As they both could only hear what he said. 

Akihito fixes his gaze at Asami.

Asami was so close to him that their noses could almost touch each other’s. Asami's sudden movement made Akihito's face red. 

Akihito coughed to clear his throat and looked serious this time. But it only looks seductive to Asami.

“You want to be my date today? That’s something you don’t hear often from men who have a line full of women wanting to be your date.” 

Asami's smile raised up even higher and he gave Akihito an evil smirk. Asami got up from the chair and grabbed hold of Akihito’s wrist and dragged him along with them. 

“Ah..Asami!” Akihito screamed in surprised  
“Where are you taking me? Let go..”

As they walked out of the cafe restaurant. Asami dragged him until they reached a car. He opened the door and threw Akihito inside and closed the door behind them.

“What are you doing…? This is kidnapping and that’s illegal!” 

He said as he was trying to sit up but got pinned by Asami's body. Asami grabbed hold of his chin and raised them up high so they both were looking at each other. 

“No one will notice even if I kidnapped you.” Asami said teasingly. 

“You!...you dare to say that” struggling underneath Asami. 

“I dare to.” Asami said he grabbed hold of both Akihito arms and pinned them so they could stop moving around. He leaned in and kissed Akihito's feisty lips. Stopping him from talking. 

“Ughh...ummmm.” 

Akihito didn’t know why every time Asami kissed him he felt powerless. And he’s such a kisser that...you can’t turn him down at all. 

As they intertwined their tongues and constant turning of their heads. The wet slippery noise coming from their kisses filled the car. Asami withdrew from the kiss and glanced at the younger man. 

“So obedient today, good boy.” 

Akihito glances back at him with hazy eyes and red cheeks, making him look so vulnerable.

Asami fixes his posture and now sits normally in the car. And Akihito got up and sat besides him. Touching his red and slightly swollen lip….

The car was already moving before Akihito knew. 

The car drove them towards a huge building. And the car went to a secret parking lot. The car parked and the door was open for Akihito and Asami. Akihito got out and followed Asami behind. 

When they entered the building they went to a wide and narrow hallway and there was another door that they had to pass. You can hear music and people speaking through it. 

“Asami...where are we going?” Akihito asked 

“My nightclub.” 

“....” 

Why are we doing in your nightclub?......... 

Akihito just continues to follow Asami and the two body guards. 

When they open the door. There you can see it has a dim lighting and classic and jazzy romantic music playing. It has a romantic feeling. It was gorgeous, and amazing. It had booths and tables that were in expensive style. And a lot of chandeliers hanging on the sealing 

“Didn’t you say it was a nightclub?….it's more of a high class restaurant instead?”

Asami hilted his steps and turned around to face Akihito. 

“The atmosphere in the day time is different from night time.”

Akihito blushed by what Asami has said. Asam’s lips raised up and he said to one of his men. 

“Prepared a table and food. While we both look around for a bit.” 

“Hai, Asami-Sama!” Both of his subordinates answered. 

Asami started walking and Akihito followed behind him. Asami told Akihito about the building and how he owns 12 other ones around the cities in Japan. It’s a popular place for famous and well known people to gather here. 

“So do you come here often then?” Akihito asked as he was still following Asami. 

“Yes I do, something during and after work I come here to relax.” 

“Relax?...umm I see...then you must get a lot of attention since you owned it.” 

“Hmm….I supposed.” Asami said. 

Akihito saw a balcony and he ran to it and was in awe. He looked down below and saw that it was filled with trees and different types of flowers and other plant species. 

“Woahh!....it’s so pretty. You have a mini garden in your building??”

“Do you want to go down and take a look?” 

“Can we!?” Akihito replied excitingly. 

Asami nods his head yes and leads Akihito to the garden. When they reached the entrance Akihito ran inside and ran to a bush of flowers and sniffed them. It has a pretty deep red color. 

He took out his camera that he had inside his backpack and started taking pictures of flowers. He totally forgot that it’s Asami’s building…

“Sorry….I got too excited..and just took pictures without asking your permission.” Akihito said and felt bad. 

“Ha, You take as many pictures as you like.” Asami said standing about a feet away from him. 

“Well if you don’t mind I’m going to take some more pictures..” Akihito said and left to go to the other plants and start snapping more pictures. 

Asami sat down on a bench. And he felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. Pick up the call. 

While Akihito was busy with his own photoshoot of flowers and turned and looked at Asami. He was on the phone. He looked so handsome just sitting there and holding a phone. Akihito couldn’t keep his eyes away so he thought it would be cool to take a picture of Asami. 

He snapped quite a few on his camera and he took out his phone and also snapped a picture. He smiled at it. Took a look at it and his heart skipped a beat.

Wow...this guy he doesn’t even need to do anything. Just sitting and answering a call already makes him look handsome. The sunlight hitting on Asami gives him an angelic but manly look…..like a Greek goddess. 

Akihito said in his head. As he kept looking at his phone. Asami was done with his call. He glanced at the younger man and saw him smiling beautifully while looking at his phone. 

He got up and walked to Akihito. The younger man didn’t realize that Asami was walking towards him and Asami saw what Akihito was looking at on his phone.

He took a picture of me. 

Asami chuckled softly and Akihito looked up in surprise and tried to hide his phone behind. 

“You know, it will cost you to get a picture of me. It’s not for free.” Asami said in a teasing voice but also meant it. 

“Eh? Cost..what?....” 

Asami reached behind Akihito and grabbed his phone. When he got a hold of the phone, he also grabbed Akihito by the shoulders and pulled him into his chest. 

“Look over here.” Asami said firmly. 

“Huh...What...?” Akihito followed Asami's gaze and noticed that Asami was going to take a picture of them together. 

A selfie..? 

A click sound was made by the phone, indicating that the photo was taken. Akihito was surprised and gave Asami a glance. 

“Hey...I wasn’t ready….that was too quick.” 

Asami gave another chuckle and this time he pulled Akihito towards him more and kissed his cheeks and then snapped the picture. 

While that happened Akihito was really flabbergasted by Asami’s actions and his face flushed very red and heard a clicking sound again. 

“Hey that’s unfair...I was still not ready….and why are you doing this..?” Akihito said as he was still in Asami's embrace. 

“Isn’t this what couples do when they are on a date. I usually don’t do this but if it’s you, I don’t mind.” Asami said. 

Akihito was stunned by his words. He really wanted to hear and know if they both were a thing...since Asami has kissed him so many times and…..touched him. 

They both continued to glance at each other. Akihito took the phone in Asami’s hands and he grabbed hold onto the phone. He then pulled Asami’s neck tie down to his head level and kissed Asami’s lip. 

Akihito moved his tongue around in Asami’s mouth. Trying to replicate what Asami did to him when they both kissed. 

‘Click click’ 

Asami was frozen for a second. But he realized that Akihito wanted to take in charge. He embraced Akihito’s whole body, one hand holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss more. 

Akihito's hands slowly lowered and wrapped both of his arms around Asami’s neck. They both kissed for a long time. Akihito was getting weak and tired by the minute.

He stopped his actions and continued to gaze at Asami. Asami’s face was stern but he had this slightly aroused look. 

“How was that?” Akihito asked and teased Asami. 

“You just ignited a fire Akihito. You better take care of it because I can’t hold in any longer.” As he said that. He lifted Akihito's body over his shoulders and carried him out of the garden. 

“Woahh!!...Asami..! What are you doing...p..pput me down!” Akihito was startled.

Asami’s long legs strolled the hallways for a bit and then stopped by a room and threw Akihito on to the bed.

“Agh…” When he felt that he was the bed. He quickly turned his head to Asami and saw that Asami was taking his suit blazer off and his watch.

Asami was on top of him. Holding him down, not letting him escape at all. 

This scene made Akihito flustered.

“Wh...why are you taking your clothes off. Didn’t you prepare food for us…??” Akihito tries to switch the topic. 

Asami totally ignored him. And kept staring deep into his hazel eyes. He took off his neck tie and loosen three buttons and rolled up his sleeves. This was extremely sexy, it made Akihito completely forget everything else and just focused on Asami. His mouth was hung open. 

When Asami was done, he had the stares of a devil. And his smirk was more evil than before and this made Akihito's body shivered. 

“Asami!.... the food!” Akihito said as Asami was lowering himself down to embrace him more. 

“Don’t worry about the food right now. I’m not hungry for food, I’m hungry for you. Now take responsibility, Akihito.” Asami’s words was crystal clear in Akihito's ears 

“Eh..? What does that mean..what did I do..huh? I just kissed you like how you kissed me, how is that provoking you?”

Akihito was tossing and turning underneath him. Trying to get out.

“You have always been provoking me since the day we both met. It’s been that long.” 

Asami couldn’t wait anymore and start kissing Akihito again and this time the kissing was more intense and harsher. Showing his true desire for Akihito. 

“Ughh!!...hmmm!!”

Asami hands roamed his entire body. Unbuttoning Akihito’s shirt and his pants. His hands slowly go down to his lower region and knead his sensitive stick. It fit in his palm nicely and it was erecting to every touch he was doing to Akihito's body. His other hand was pitching and pulling on his pink nipples.

“Hmm noo...not at the same time..ahh.” Said as his eyes started to get moist.

“See, your body is reacting to me. You like it don’t you?” Asami whispered in his ears. 

“AGHH! Noo!...Asami..not there!” Akihito moaned and as he was trying to get a grip but his effort was slowly giving up on him. 

Asami’s hands move down and completely take off his pants in one pull and spread Akihito's legs.

“AHH….What! Aasamiii…no...please..” Akihito said with tears coming down his face. 

Asami saw the big tears drop and he stopped his movement for a second and lowered himself so he came face to face with Akihito. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“You...you know what you’re doing..? I’m a man….how could you be so...confident in this..why are you doing this to me? Akihito asked while still sniffling.

Asami chuckled at the younger man.  
“Why? you say? Because I’ve taken a liking to you. You did as well, just admitted it already.” 

He continued to spread Akihito's white smooth legs and Akihito’s manhood is already erecting and already formed some sweet liquid.

Akihito felt his legs being spread more, he looked down at Asami and Asami had a smirk on his face. Akihito half covered his eyes and his ace was bright and red like a tomato, in a second he felt warmth on his stick.

“ahhh….ughhh!” 

Asami’s was sucking on him. This caught him by surprise. He then felt Asami’s finger playing with his entrance. 

“Ahhhh...Asami...not down there….that’s..ughh ahh.” 

When Asami’s finger slid inside of his entrance. Akihito's body was jerked up by the foreign feeling. Asami’s fingers twist and turn inside of him. Hearing the wet and sticky noise coming from below, Akihito felt embarrassed. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. He released his sweet dew. Asami was sucking on him and felt Akihito climaxing. He took Akihito’s sweet juice that he let out and used as a lubricant. 

“You released fast. Don’t think we’re finished yet. We have all day” Asami said to him. 

Akihito heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and rustling. He immediately glanced at Asami up and down. Seeing that he's unzipping his pants. In a second, he felt Asami’s warm rod by his entrance. 

“Asami...hold on....wait..!!!!”

In a split second, Asami’s tip was inside of him and he felt a pain below 

“aaghhhh….itt….ahh hurts..” moaned in pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Ugh…” Asami let a grunt sound. 

Asamis felt Akihito's warmth wrapped around his tip and he slowly moved in more so his whole rod was inside of him. 

“AGGHHH..AHH!” 

“Hmmm...it’s so warm…” Asami said as he paused in place. 

“It’s...hurts...Asami…” Akihito said as he looked into Asami. And Asami lowered himself and kissed him. 

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck. They both kiss each other passionately. Asami’s tongue explores his mouth and bite on Akihito's tongue and lips a couple of times. 

“Relax your body….you're squeezing me so much.” 

“Ah...you’re too big…”

Asami got up and grabbed both Akihito legs by thighs, spread it more wider so he could reach the deepest part of Akihito. He started moving, he started slowly and then later a little more faster. 

“Ugh ahhh...Asami….no….ahhh” 

The moans Akihito let out was making his movements wilder and fiercer. He kept on pounding Akihito's sweet spot. Akihito's blushed face has tears falling down.

The sound of skin slapping, bed creaking and moans filled the room. The room was filled with passionate loving making sounds. 

“Ahhhh….ugh..ahhh.”

Asami looks at the person underneath him. He looked extremely vulnerable and fragile. Asami’s hands were still holding on to his white thighs. Akihito's legs wobbled as he moved back and forth. Asami then moves his legs together, now his legs and thighs are side by side. Asami grunted when he did this. 

“Akihito…..hmm..” 

This position made Akihito entrance more tighter. His butt was slightly raised up and Asami could see everything. How his rod is entering him in and out constantly and how his entrance opens wide for him. 

Seeing how Asami stares at him with just lustful eyes, Akihito was turned on slightly. Asami’s movements become more and more faster and harder… 

“Asssaammii...ahhhh...ughhaah...no...I’m...going..”

“…..fuck….I’m coming soon...why are you so enchanted and so beautiful? Why are you making me feel like?....You’re Mine. Mine only.” 

Asami said that in his head he released his load in Akihito. They both reached their climax. Asami grunted and Akihito moaned more and louder. 

“Ugh..hmmm……” 

“AHHHHHHH…..AGGHHH!!” 

They both breathed heavily……

Asami slowly pulled out his still twitching rod. When he pulled out. His white creamy liquid spilled out. 

This isn’t enough….

He turned and flipped Akihito around. Now Akihito is laying in his stomach. Asami raised his hips to him. 

Akihito felt himself being flipped over, he was too tired so he didn’t mind but he didn’t realize that he was on his hands and knees. 

“This position...Asami...wait..!”

Seeing that Akihito in this position made Asami stick raised up and hardened more. Akihito’s entrance was swollen and red. Still have his semen inside. He grabbed Akihito's hips. Rammed his rod inside of him again. 

“AGHHHH...AHHH...AASS...AASMI!”

This position made Akihito jerk more. He felt Asami’s stick hitting him in every corner and it’s more intense than before. He can feel how deep it went through. This feeling was too much for him to handle. He moaned louder this time. 

“HMM..AAHHH…” 

Before it was pain and pleasure...but this time he felt more pleasure and he was still not used to this feeling. His fingers clenched the sheets, making his knuckles turn white. 

“It seems like it's not hurting anymore. You are feeling more this round.” 

“Ahhgh….shut..up...stupid..asa..mi...ahhh” 

Asami chuckled. 

Skin slapping and pounding sounds was louder and harsher. As they both felt good. Asami grabbed one of Akihito's arms and pulled them towards him. Slightly lifting up Akihito a bit. He arched his back.

“AHHHHH...ASAAMII...AHHhh..” 

Asami felt Akihito’s hole tighten around him. As if Akihito was trying to suck him dry. Asami kept on pounding until he finally let out another load of his love liquid into Akihito. 

Asami lowered himself and kissed Akihito on the cheeks and lay on top of Akihito. He moves to the side and lifts Akihito so that he can lay on his chest and hold in his embrace. 

They both were still trying to catch their breath after the intense love session they just had. 

Akihito, who was the one who suffered the most, poked Asami’s on the chest, and Asami turned towards him.

“You…..you did not have mercy on me….even though it’s my first time.” 

Hearing that Asami smiled at him and chuckled. 

“Don’t need to, you took me in willingly anyway. Besides you will get used to it.” Asami said as he wrapped his arms around Akihito. 

“You are so mean..doing all this…I don’t know if I will get used to it. You’re….unpredictable.” Akihito said. He climbed into Asami’s chest more and said to Asami.

“Are we….seeing each other now..?” Akihito asked shyly, getting to the point right away. Because he was also curious to what’s their relationship is. 

“Hmm….I might as well lock you in my apartment and not let you out. And have this type of fun everyday.” Asami said teasingly at Akihito. 

“Huh! What..don’t say that. I have a job to worry about.” 

“Akihito, you do know that you don’t have to work. If you’re with me, you don’t have to worry about money or food. Everything is taken cared of for you. ”

“That will not be fun...I want a normal life...work hard for something and achieve goals in the long run. I can’t just rely on you for everything.” 

“Okay, I get it. As long as you stay by my side. Don’t you dare run away from me or I will chase after you.” Asami said serious. 

Akihito nodded his head, and kissed Asami. He didn’t know when he had fallen for him. But he knew his heart beats every time he’s with him. As he let go of their kiss, Akihito felt his stomach rumble. 

“Asami…..I’m hungry…….” With a pouty face. 

Asami smiled and pulled his pouty face for a slight peck on the lips.

“Hmm, let’s go eat.” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I hope you guys enjoy that last smutty and fluffy scene! Fufufuf! I literally giggled and fangirl writing it. Haha. I’m not really good at writing about romantic scene....soo excuses my horrible writing and descriptions. 
> 
> Oh and btw! Its Akihito’s Birthday yesterday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know! I’m planning on writing chapter two of this mini short story of them. And then probably write about other mini stories as well! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
